Une Noveau Origine
by ShoutingThroughStitchedLips
Summary: Loneliness isn't forever. Sometimes you just have to find the right person to figure that out. CaspianXOC


**Hey y'all! Char here! So this my first (and so far only) Narnia fanfic. I found it in an old folder and figured I'd post it. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia belongs to CS Lewis, not me. Oh, and I think there might be a line from Titanic someplace... I dunno. But just to be safe, Titanic's not mine either.**

* * *

**Une Noveau Origine**

I stared into the large, ornate mirror, and my reflection stared gloomily back at me. My red hair fell into my eyes, which were dull from sadness and exhaustion, and the completely out-of-character billowing green dress didn't help me any.

"Jera!" a girl's voice called, echoing slightly through the vast halls, and I sighed.

"Coming, Susan!" I replied, turning away from the mirror as I started down the winding halls. After several minutes, I found my way into the sitting room, and Peter glanced up to smile at me warmly.

"Hello, Jera. Are you getting used to it? After you've been here for awhile, it becomes pretty straight-forward." I plastered my usual smile on my face.

"Yeah. Where's Susan?" I added, looking around. Peter chuckled and I glanced at him in confusion. "What?"

"She doesn't have any faith in you- she went to look for you," he explained. "She thought you got lost."

"Don't go telling bad stories, Peter," a voice said from behind me, and I turned to see Susan walk in. "Hello, Jera," she added to me.

"You called?" I said blankly, and they exchanged a concerned glance.

"Well, we're going to visit another group of humans nearby today. Give us a chance to get out a bit, and to meet out neighbors." I nodded, nonplussed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as you're ready, I suppose," he replied, and I nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Within a few minutes, we were on our way. According to Peter, they had a good friend who was trying to help the nation recuperate after his ancestors had tried to 'exterminate' the Narnians. I couldn't help but shudder as he described the battle that had taken place between the two armies, and tears came into both mine and Susan's eyes when he talked of all the people and creatures that died in the fight. Silence fell over us as we walked and I fell back into the depression that had consumed me in the past couple of weeks. It was so clichéd that I hated to even think it to myself, but I felt so trapped, so... lonely. It was like I was stuck in the middle of a crowded room, screaming, and no one would even look up. I wanted so badly just to have one person to talk to. Susan was my best friend, but... I couldn't tell her some things. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the large stone castle looming up ahead until we were right in front of it. Peter nudged me and I started.

"What?" I asked, my tone harsher than I'd intended, and he stared at me.

"We're here." I instantly felt a twinge of guilt and forced a smile for his benefit.

"Oh." I looked up and saw the large grey building and felt tiny in comparison. Then a man who looked fairly young- maybe 19 or 20- walked out, and I suppressed a gasp. He was... the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His black, shoulder-length hair rippled in the slight wind, and his russet skin had a slight sheen from the heat. His clothes showed that he was a royal, though, and I saddened- he was far too good for me. He looked our way and I instantly lowered my gaze to the ground, ignoring Peter's questioning glance.

"Peter!" he called, and I nearly swooned- his accent was very nearly as handsome as he was. Peter smiled and led us closer.

"Hello, Caspian," he said, shaking his hand. The man, Caspian, looked over at Susan and bowed courteously.

"Hello, Susan," he said, and I sense tension as she nodded in acknowledgment. Then he turned his attention to me. He held out his hand and, not wanting to be rude, I took it shyly. "And you are?"

"Jera," I replied softly. He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly, and my face turned a beet-red to rival the shade of my hair.

"Jera," he repeated, smiling. "I am honoured to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Caspian." As I pulled my hand back, my heart sank. _He said _Prince. So _out of my league..._ I sighed almost inaudibly, and he looked at me questioningly before turning to the others.

I wasn't paying much attention the rest of the time, but somehow, my spirits were higher. I felt that maybe this time, if I screamed, he would look up.

* * *

Days passed, and I felt pathetic for it, but I just couldn't get Caspian out of my head. He haunted my every thought, waking and asleep. _How sad is that? _I taunted myself. _You've fallen in love with someone you've met once. He probably doesn't even remember your name._ But no matter how true this thought seemed, my newfound spirit wouldn't fade. Peter and Susan's surprise made me feel guilty, and I wondered how depressed I had been. It surprised me as well, how just seeing him that once had lifted me out of the hole I'd been in for weeks.

I was lying in my room much later when I heard a hesitant knock at the door. Someone, probably Peter, jumped up to answer it.

"Hello, Caspian," he said, sounding surprised, and my heart leapt into my throat. "Here to see Susan, I suppose?"

"No, actually." I sighed at the sound of the voice I'd been thinking about nonstop for days. "I was hoping to see... Jera...?" I froze, and there was a pause before Peter called me, sounding surprised, and I walked slowly into the hall. feeling like I was in a dream. I drew in a breath as I looked at him talking to Peter; he was just as handsome as I remembered, yet my memory didn't do him justice. He turned to face me, and his smile was breathtaking.

"Hello, Jera," he greeted me politely, and I smiled back, surprising myself.

"Hello, Caspian." There was silence in the hall as wee looked at each other, and then Peter cleared his throat.

"I'll, uh... I'll just go talk to Susan for a bit. Have a nice chat," he added, winking at me. I blushed and he left, smiling to himself. Then I turned back to Caspian and looked at him questioningly. I could've sworn that I saw a red tint pass across his face, but I put it off as my imagination.

"I, um..." He seemed nervous, though I couldn't fathom why. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me?" With confidence that surely wasn't mine, I grinned and nodded.

"I'd love to," I said, and Caspian held out his arm to me, I took it shyly, and we walked out into the forest that surrounded the castle.

We passed several moment in silence before I had to speak up. "So, what brings you here?" I asked, honestly curious.

He blushed. "Honestly?" I nodded silently, and he took a deep breath. "It's just... since we met, I've not been able to get you out my thoughts, and I don't understand why." My heart was pounding in my ears as he continued. "I mean, we barely know each other, but getting to know you, getting closer to you... it's like it's all that matters to me anymore." He was quiet, facing away from me, embarrassed.

"I..." I hesitated before plowing on; I'd never been good at expressing my feelings. "I've felt the same way, these past days since we met." He looked at me then, his face lit with hope. "I've felt so... alone lately, but when I saw you, it was like... I wasn't alone anymore." His anxious expression cleared and he smiled softly, before pulling me into his arms to hold me close, my cheek resting against his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat. We stayed that way for ages, the moments immeasurable, before I noticed the sun fading into shadows, and I sighed sadly.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. I pulled back to smile at him half-heartedly.

"It's nothing. I do have to go back now, though. Peter and Susan will worry." He nodded reluctantly, then I sneezed randomly and he looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Just a bit cold." Before I could stop him, he was shrugging out of his blue cloak and draping it over my shoulders. "No, you don't have to-"

"I'll be fine," he said with a patient smile. We began walking back, and I shyly twined my hand in his, making him smile fondly. Too soon, we were at the door, and I saw the curtain flutter. _Peter... _I thought wryly. Then Caspian turned to me and I smiled, all unpleasant thoughts evaporating as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Can I come see you again?" he asked, and I saw a tiny cloud of doubt in his eyes.

"Of course," I replied, and his expression relaxed, relieved.

"I'm glad," he said softly, and he put his hand on my face, leaning a bit closer.

My heart stopped, and he hesitated slightly, searching my expression before his lips pressed gently against mine. It was brief, and he pulled me closer before breaking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, smiling. I could only grin stupidly and nod, waving at him until he disappeared into the darkness. After standing there for several moments, I turned and went inside, and I was immediately bombarded with questions. I didn't really pay much attention, until a question caught my attention.

"Are you going to see him again?" I smiled and nodded before walking back into my room, falling on my bed with a sigh. My last thought before falling asleep was, _He'll definitely look up._

_-fin-_


End file.
